Subtle signals
by Ventiwings
Summary: Because we all like to think that the little things matter the most in our heads. Compilation of different ships decided by whim. [Ch. 2: Kaito/Luka]
1. PikoxMiku: It was just a wave

Subtle signals

Summary: Because we all like to think that the little things matter the most in our heads. Compilation of different ships decided by whim; will mostly be Piko/Miku, however.

A/N: Instead of updating any of my other fanfictions, I decided to just toss together a collection of one shots. **From time to time, I'll ask if anyone has a request, but not right now.**

**PLEASE NOTE**:

Some stories will be short, while others may be long. It depends on the prompt.

* * *

It was just a wave…

"My name is Utatane Piko."

He was the new kid.

"My name's Hatsune Miku!"

She was the kid everyone liked to talk to and drag around.

He assumed she was the push-over, all smiles and giggles, and everything was perfect about her kind of girl. Not someone he wanted to meet or involve himself with.

_Too much energy to waste_, he justifies as he starts growing tired at the thought.

She tried to talk to him and all he did was nod in obligated gratitude for her directions to the guidance office. Then she smiled, tapped him on the shoulder and offered him a friendly wave with a widening toothy grin. He gave her a dull look, as if questioning her motives, but she giggled, and turned to depart.

In his many moves and school transfers, he's never seen such a pretty wave of the hand.

_I must be tired_, he thought as his multi-colored eyes followed her departing figure.

* * *

More subtle interactions to come.

I dunno about you guys, but I really like subtle romances- no matter how frustrating they are.

Next ship: ?/?

~Ventus


	2. YuumaxMizki: She was charming

Subtle signals

Summary: Because we all like to think that the little things matter the most in our heads. Compilation of different ships decided by whim; will mostly be Piko/Miku, however.

A/N: Instead of updating any of my other fanfictions, I decided to just toss together a collection of one shots. **From time to time, I'll ask if anyone has a request, but not right now.**

**PLEASE NOTE**:

Some stories will be short, while others may be long. It depends on the prompt.

* * *

...She was charming.

Yuuma never gave much thought to the prospects of romance. He came from a strict family and being an only child, he was raised with a disciplined hand and not much room to wonder. His family was also very traditional and had told him that mindless flirting and flings are unnecessary and that he should concentrate on his school work and future horizons.

Besides, he was probably going to be involved in an arranged marriage by the time he turns sixteen anyway, so there's another year left. He didn't mind, of course, his older cousin was involved in it and she's been living happily.

At least, that's when he brushed past a girl on the train. She was standing, facing the windows, holding on the handles with a light novel in hand. Thin framed glasses and bangs that framed her big, black eyes, and rounded face. She wore a long dress, and flats, with a cardigan. Her black hair was up in a bun with an ornamental hair accessory tacked on.

He took a seat diagonally in front of her and didn't really notice until she let out a slight giggle from her pink-ish lips. His yellow eyes gazed upward to investigate the source and noted the slight curve of those coral shaded lips, and the slight dimple on her left cheek. Then the train stopped and she closed the book shut, taking in a breath, and let go of the handle to depart.

He averted his eyes to avoid watching her departing figure.

_I must be bored_, he mused.

* * *

More subtle interactions to come.

I dunno about you guys, but I really like subtle romances- no matter how frustrating they are.

Next ship: ?/?

~Ventus


	3. KaitoxLuka: He amused her

Subtle signals

Summary: Because we all like to think that the little things matter the most in our heads. Compilation of different ships decided by whim; will mostly be Piko/Miku, however.

A/N: Instead of updating any of my other fanfictions, I decided to just toss together a collection of one shots. **From time to time, I'll ask if anyone has a request, but not right now.**

**PLEASE NOTE**:

Some stories will be short, while others may be long. It depends on the prompt.

* * *

...He amused her

Luka decided that men weren't anything of importance. Thankfully, she wasn't going to have much to do with them other than attending an arranged marriage that brought the guy to her. And she went to plenty, which turned the gratitude to anguish.

Guy after guy, they were either too initiative or too shy to initiate. It frustrated her.

"Is moderation not a thing anymore?" Luka complained one day at lunch while picking at her macaroni salad. "It's like one extreme to another and it's gotten boring."

Her friend had laughed, "Maybe now that you've said it, he'll come?"

She rolled her eyes at that.

And then she found herself sitting at a bench, wearing the pretty kimono her mother pulled out with its red cloth and koi patterned style. Her hair braided and curled into buns and mascara lathered over her eye lashes to give them an illusion of length. An illusion, huh? Luka was familiar with that sort of thing.

She was sitting in a private room, four tatami mats wide, with large flower pots at each corner, with various wild flowers bursting from the mouth of them.

It seemed that her partner was late.

She was itching to take out her cell phone and talk to her friend.

That is, until the door slid open and standing there with a head bowed and body lowered was a man of blue hair and a similar shade of azure around his neck - a muffler. Serious eyes coupled with a thin lined scowl, she felt herself mimicking him.

At least pretend to look happy to be here.

When he took a seat, he was refined, serious, and overall stiff.

Until the door closed and he cracked a nonsensical grin.

"Hey, at the end of this arrangement, you wanna head out to a party my friend's throwing?"

She looked at him, surprised and appalled, but mostly amused.

_Maybe I did find him, after all_, she thought with a slight nod.

* * *

More subtle interactions to come.

I dunno about you guys, but I really like subtle romances- no matter how frustrating they are.

Next ship: ?/?

~Ventus


End file.
